


Sempiterno

by Diveny_Kyune



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-23 21:04:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18709942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diveny_Kyune/pseuds/Diveny_Kyune
Summary: Toda su vida la había pasado en el mundo muggle, rodeado de tecnología y casi nada de magia. Incluso se había olvidado que cuando cumpliera los 11 tenía que asistir a una escuela de la misma.¿Qué mejor que Hogwarts?=Editada 6 de abril del 2019=-Disclaimer. Los personajes utilizados en esta historia no son míos, pertenecen a los creadores de MARVEL y JK Rowling-Este fic participa en el reto #10 "Primero de Septiembre" en el foro Hogwarts a través de los años.





	1. L de "el principio"

**Author's Note:**

> ¡¡La cantidad de palabras aumenta conforme el número de capítulos!!

_**Título:** _ _Sempiterno_

_**Disclaimer:** _ _Ningún personaje de MARVEL o Harry Potter me pertenecen, tampoco sus mundos ni nada de eso. Lo único que me puedo adjudicar es la trama de esta pequeña historia. No me pagan_ _**,** _ _no hago esto con fines de lucro._

_**Advertencias:** _ _M-preg, semi UA, Parejas homosexuales._

**_Pairing:_ ** _Wade Wilson x Peter Parker (Principal); Stony - Drarry (secundarias)_

**_Conteo de Palabras:_ ** _100._

**_Capítulo:_ ** _1 de 10._

_**Notas:** _ _Esta historia será pura cursilería, habrá mucho amor y brillitos en el aire, al final se pone un poquito serio, pero no es nada por lo cual preocuparse._

**-Este fic participa en el reto #10 "Primero de Septiembre" en el foro Hogwarts a través de los años.**

 

**< ><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>**

**CAPÍTULO 1 - L de "el principio"**

**< ><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>**

 

Peter Stark se encontraba en el andén, Steven Grant Rogers y Anthony Edward Stark se encontraban a su lado, reconfortando a su precioso hijo quien en unos minutos se iría.

Tony era el más reacio a dejar sólo al bebé que cargó durante nueve meses, pero entendía que debía ir.

Fue así como, tras una larga despedida, muchas promesas y un viaje un poco largo llegó; Hogwarts era majestuoso, la comida fue espléndida y sus compañeros agradables. 

Lo mejor de todo es que llevaba ahí un par de horas y nadie parecía querer molestarlo, si tenía suerte rompería su récord.

 

****< ><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>** **

 

**Créanme, fue más difícil de lo que pensé escribir las 100 palabras exactas SÓLO para el primer capítulo. Creo que no volveré a escribir un capítulo así en mi vida.**

**Decidí re-escribir un poco esto ya que, siendo sinceros, el anterior dejó mucho qué desear.**

**Diveny fuera.**

Editada: # **6.abril.2019** #


	2. Olas que vienen, olas que van, olas que dicen, ¡qué bueno estás!

_**Título:** _ _Sempiterno_

_**Disclaimer:** _ _Ningún personaje de MARVEL o Harry Potter me pertenecen, tampoco sus mundos ni nada de eso. Lo único que me puedo adjudicar es la trama de esta pequeña historia. No me pagan_ **_,_ ** _no hago esto con fines de lucro._

**_Advertencias:_ ** _M-preg, semi UA, Parejas homosexuales._

**_Pairing:_ ** _Wade Wilson x Peter Parker (Principal); Stony - Drarry (secundarias)_

_**Conteo de Palabras:** _ _200._

_**Capítulo:** _ _2 de 10._

_**Notas:** _ _Esta historia será pura cursilería, habrá mucho amor y brillitos en el aire, al final se pone un poquito serio, pero no es nada por lo cual preocuparse._

**-Este fic participa en el reto #10 "Primero de Septiembre" en el foro Hogwarts a través de los años.**

 

**< ><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>**

**Capítulo 2 - Olas que vienen, olas que van, olas que dicen, ¡qué bueno estás!**

**< ><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>**

 

Su comienzo en Ravenclaw no fue muy emocionante. Sí, los compañeros lo suficientemente agradables y el lugar era bastante confortable.

Lo que más le hacía ilusión eran las clases.

Desde que Voldemort había caído para siempre Inglaterra sufrió muchos cambios, muchos de los héroes de guerra habías estado fuertemente involucrados es esto. Sobre todo Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy, quienes fueron la principal cara y fuente de todo esto inspirándolos desde un principio cuando anunciaron su compromiso hace ya varios años.

Durante ese tiempo Peter se dedicó a observar a su alrededor, la timidez no se le quitó a pesar del cambio -literal- de su mundo.

Y si lo que sus instintos le decían era cierto, ya había alguien fijado en su persona. "Una hora más y habría roto mi récord" pensó abatido.

En otra mesa se encontraba Wade Winston Wilson, quien no había podido despegar la mirada del lindo uke de primer año que sentía su mirada. Y teniendo una idea del porqué de su fijación hacia él decidió ponerse en acción lo más pronto posible.

Y es que cómo no enamorarse del lindo castaño.

-Peter Stark- dijo para sí mismo mientras lo miraba -Prepárate pequeño, pronto serás mío.

 

**< ><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>**

 

**Tan Tan Taaaaaan** **xD**

Editada: # **6.abril.2019** #


	3. Creo que tengo un acosador

**_Título:_ ** _Sempiterno_

_**Disclaimer:** _ _Ningún personaje de MARVEL o Harry Potter me pertenecen, tampoco sus mundos ni nada de eso. Lo único que me puedo adjudicar es la trama de esta pequeña historia. No me pagan_ _**,** _ _no hago esto con fines de lucro._

_**Advertencias:** _ _M-preg, semi UA, Parejas homosexuales._

_**Pairing:** _ _Wade Wilson x Peter Parker (Principal); Stony - Drarry (secundarias)_

_**Conteo de Palabras:** _ _300._

**_Capítulo:_ ** _3 de 10._

**_Notas:_ ** _Esta historia será pura cursilería, habrá mucho amor y brillitos en el aire, al final se pone un poquito serio, pero no es nada por lo cual preocuparse._

**-Este fic participa en el reto #10 "Primero de Septiembre" en el foro Hogwarts a través de los años.**

 

**< ><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>**

**Capítulo 3 - Creo que tengo un acosador**

**< ><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>**

 

Queridos papás.

Ya pasó un mes desde que estoy aquí y hasta ahora todo ha sido genial, sé que debí haber escrito antes pero estaba demasiado distraído y se me olvidó.

Hasta ahora todo es muy fácil, incluso siento que van demasiado lento. Pero antes de que decidan cualquier cosa déjenme ver por mí mismo, no quiero que me traten mal por saltar un grado o dos como en la otra escuela, incluso puedo tomar más clases extra.

¡Incluso rompí mi récord de no ser molestado!

Continuaría aburriéndolos con anécdotas sin sentido durante toda la carta, pero intuyo que papá Tony ya se impacientó por saber la  _verdadera_  razón de mi retraso.

No quiero que reaccionen exageradamente, lo digo en serio. No. Lo. Hagan.

Digamos que... está este chico Wilson de cuarto año, quien resultó ser mi... admirador no secreto.

Sí papá Tony, estoy seguro que es un hombre.

Es algo lindo en cierta forma, se llama Wade Wilson, es un "sangre pura" extranjero.

Al principio no creía que fuera en serio. Pero un día simplemente se presentó como mi futuro esposo, hace una semana exactamente. Fue más que obvio que lo dejé pasar como una broma, pero aun así siguió con sus... cartas y regalos. Según Harry, un amigo de Gryffindor, es su forma de cortejarme.

Luego, hace dos días para demostrarme que iba en serio, en frente del gran comedor hizo explotar fuegos artificiales con nuestros nombres dentro de un gran corazón y luego un... "juntos por siempre" y "se mi novio". Para rematar, al final apareció mi cara y una nota amenazando a todos los que intentaran acercarse. Juro que pasé el mayor bochorno de mi vida ese día

Al final lo castigaron y tiene detención por 3 semanas.

En fin, espero su respuesta, los amo.

Peter

 

**< ><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>**

 

**Si, aquí Wade es sangre pura, aún no sé de qué país. Como sabrán (o tal vez no) esta historia lo hice a lo random.**

**Ahora está editada.**

**BYE~BYE**

Editada: # **6.abril.2019** #


	4. Oh no, ¡nadie pervertirá a mi bebé!

_**Título:** _ _Sempiterno_

_**Disclaimer:** _ _Ningún personaje de MARVEL o Harry Potter me pertenecen, tampoco sus mundos ni nada de eso. Lo único que me puedo adjudicar es la trama de esta pequeña historia. No me pagan_ _**,** _ _no hago esto con fines de lucro._

**_Advertencias:_ ** _M-preg, semi UA, Parejas homosexuales._

**_Pairing:_ ** _Wade Wilson x Peter Parker (Principal); Stony - Drarry (secundarias)_

_**Conteo de Palabras:** _ _400._

**_Capítulo:_ ** _4 de 10._

_**Notas:** _ _Esta historia será pura cursilería, habrá mucho amor y brillitos en el aire, al final se pone un poquito serio, pero no es nada por lo cual preocuparse._

**-Este fic participa en el reto #10 "Primero de Septiembre" en el foro Hogwarts a través de los años.**

 

**< ><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>**

**Capítulo 4 - Oh no, ¡nadie pervertirá a mi bebé!**

**< ><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>**

 

—Tony cálmate—. Dijo Steve por décima vez.

Su esposo había estado a punto de aparecerse en Hogsmeade para ir a asaltar al castillo y proteger la pureza de su Peter, algo que obviamente él no iba a permitir, y no porque no le importara, sino porque él mismo no podía aparecerse al ser un muggle y porque su pareja tenía demasiado trabajo atrasado el cual no podía retrasar más.

Pepper lo mataría si permitiese eso.

— ¡Cómo quieres que me calme si un tipo quiere pervertir a mi bebé!

—A mí tampoco me gusta la idea, pero hay que pensar con la cabeza fría.

—Como sea.

Anthony no pudo hacer más que suspirar. Steve tenía razón, no podía llegar a matar a cada incauto que se atrevía a posar sus indignos ojos sobre su ángel. Pero si lo que decía Peter era cierto, esto no podía parar con un simple asesinato. No cuando un cortejo, un verdadero cortejo sangre pura había comenzado.

Tenían que hablar con los padres de ese tal Wade Watson para frenar eso, su Peter era aún muy pequeño para cualquier tipo de romance.

 

***~-.-~*~-.-~*~-.-~*~-.-~*~-.-~*~-.-~*~-.-~***

 

Wade por otro lado se encontraba sumamente feliz. No sólo había logrado advertir a todas esas alimañas, sino también había logrado captar la atención de su castaño. Como bono el profesor Malfoy le había dado consejos para conquistar a su mestizo.

También mencionó cosas como esperar, tiempo, prudencia y eso, pero al no ser importante lo olvidó.

Lamentablemente para él sus padres se enteraron de sus intenciones y, junto con sus futuros suegros, decidieron visitarlos para aclarar algunas cosas. La que más le interesaba a él era que su cortejo seguiría en pie, pero para eso tuvo que revelar su parte criatura y que Peter es su destinado.

Otro punto importante fue que no presionaría a Peter, ni le revelaría lo de ser destinados, hasta que él creciera un poco y aceptara sus avances. Así que por el momento podía decir que eran amigos.

Con lo que no contaban era que Peter era muy curioso, sobre todo perspicaz, así que descubrió todo lo que no le habían dicho en la reunión improvisada que había tenido con sus padres. A pesar de esto no se alejó de Wade y decidió no ser tan renuente ante sus avances.

Sin embargo, sería hasta que cumpliera doce años que finalmente aceptaría ser novio de su loco Gryffindor.

 

**< ><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>**

 

**Notarán la ausencia de diálogos, pero prefiero eso a demasiados huecos en la trama.**

**Diveny fuera.**

**BYE~BYE**

Editada: # **6.abril.2019** #


	5. Di lo que quieras, valió la pena

_**Título:** _ _Sempiterno_

 **_Descargo de responsabilidad:_ ** _No hay personaje de MARVEL o Harry Potter Me he tenido en cuenta. Lo único que puedo juzgar es el trama de esta pequeña historia. No me pagan_ **_,_** _no hago esto con fines de lucro._

 **_Advertencias:_ ** _M-preg, semi UA, Parejas homosexuales._

 _**Maridaje:** _ _Wade Wilson x Peter Parker (Director); Stony -_ _Drarry_ _(secundarias)_

 **_Conteo de Palabras:_ ** _500._

 _**Capítulo:** _ _5 de 10._

 _**Notas:** _ _Esta historia será pura cursilería, mucho amor y brillo en el aire, al final se pondrá en marcha un poquito serio, pero no es nada por lo que está preocupado._

**-Este fic participó en el reto # 10 "Primero de Septiembre" en el foro Hogwarts a través de los años.**

 

**< > <> <> <> <> <> <> <> <> <> <> <> <> <> <> <> <> <> <> <>**

**Capítulo 5 - Di lo que quieras, valió la pena**

**< > <> <> <> <> <> <> <> <> <> <> <> <> <> <> <> <> <> <> <>**

 

El tiempo pasó, al final Peter decidió saltar a un grado. Así, con doce años.

A veces le gusta el lindo y atento, sobre todo cuando defiende una capa y espada de todo y todos. Aunque la mayoría del tiempo fue por nada y él tenía que disculparse por el mayor.

Pero no, no es amor.

Además, Wade ya iba en quinto año, era guapo, incluso Peter mismo lo admitía, y por lo mismo sabe que tiene bastantes pretendientes por su cuenta. Por lo tanto, no hay una relación provocada por estos datos.

El castaño iba a meterse en sus pensamientos y no otra persona.

—Oh lo siento, estaba distraído—.

—Soy Peter Stark.

—Oh em, mucho gusto. Soy Harry Potter— respondió extendiendo su mano. Se ha perdido algo en la ayuda.

—Busco a mi esposo, pero no se encuentra en sus habitaciones o en las mazmorras.

—Oh, yo sé donde está. De hecho, iba hacia allá por lo que sí nos gusta. El pelinegro asintió con agrado y caminó.

—... ¿y por qué vas donde Draco? ¿Algún problema con su materia?

—En realidad no, las pociones es muy fácil, es sólo un amigo me hizo prometer ir por él cuando terminara su castigo—. Respondió pensando en cómo a Wilson le gustaríamos estar en problemas.

Era un largo camino hasta su destino.

Harry, recordando su propia historia, suspiró al mismo tiempo que Peter.

—Peteetero ... - Ese grito los hizo voltear encontrando a Wade corriendo a toda velocidad y al profesor luciendo una expresión un poco sorprendida. - ¿Cómo pudiste engañarme? ¿Quién es este tipo? ¿Te hizo algo malo? ¿Quieres que lo golpe? Puedo lanzarle esta pala.

—W-wilson, hey Wilson ... ¡Wade! Vasta, él es Harry Potter, no me hizo daño y ni siquiera estamos salie -...— Su diálogo fue interrumpido por un par de labios que lo dejaron en shock.

\- ¡Idiota! - gritó sonrojado dándole una bofetada, se dio la vuelta aún abochornado y corrió hasta el castillo.

 

**< > <> <> <> <> <> <> <> <> <> <> <> <> <> <> <> <> <> <> <>**

 

**Ese Wade es un loquillo xD**

**Nos leemos pronto.**

**BYE ~ BYE**

Editada: # **6.abril.2019** #


	6. Estamos bien

_**Título:** _ _Sempiterno_

**_Disclaimer:_ ** _Ningún personaje de MARVEL o Harry Potter me pertenecen, tampoco sus mundos ni nada de eso. Lo único que me puedo adjudicar es la trama de esta pequeña historia. No me pagan_ **_,_ ** _no hago esto con fines de lucro._

**_Advertencias:_ ** _M-preg, semi UA, Parejas homosexuales._

_**Pairing:** _ _Wade Wilson x Peter Parker (Principal); Stony - Drarry (secundarias)_

_**Conteo de Palabras:** _ _600._

**_Capítulo:_ ** _6 de 10._

**_Notas:_ ** _Esta historia será pura cursilería, habrá mucho amor y brillitos en el aire, al final se pone un poquito serio, pero no es nada por lo cual preocuparse._

**-Este fic participa en el reto #10 "Primero de Septiembre" en el foro Hogwarts a través de los años.**

 

 **< ><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>** 

**Capítulo 6 – Estamos bien**

**< ><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>**

 

Al principio Wade no se arrepentía de haber obedecido sus impulsos; de hecho, a pesar del golpe que se llevó estuvo en las nubes por el resto de la semana. Lo único que logró opacarla e incluso dudar un poco fue que durante esta y otra semana más no hubo rastros de su pequeño no-prometido por ningún lado.

Sin embargo, lo que Wade no sabía era que Peter solamente estaba abochornado, ¿qué más se iba a esperar de un casi adolescente de 12 años a quien le acababan de robar su primer beso? En un comienzo sí, estuvo molesto, pero no pasó mucho tiempo y pasó a estar confundido para luego ir a su situación actual.

—Ya me harté, voy a ir por él, ¡lo secuestraré si es necesario! — exclamó Wade levantándose de su lugar atrayendo la mirada de todos.

—Señor Wilson, le agradecería que sea lo que sea que vaya a hacer lo haga después de ir con la directora— en otras palabras, sacaron al Gryffindor de la clase lo mandaron a la dirección.

 

***~-.-~*~-.-~*~-.-~*~-.-~*~-.-~*~-.-~*~-.-~***

 

—Esto no es para reírse Albus— regañó la directora aguantando con éxito su propia risa después de escuchar la razón por la cual se encontraba ahí el rubio... otra vez.

—Pero es que el amor juvenil es tan refrescante mi querida Minerva.

—Pero aún no sé cómo acercarme a él sin que huya—, suspiró acongojado frente al retrato del exdirector.

—Mi muchacho, lo que deberías hacer para lograr tu cometido es-

— ¡Albus! — exclamó la directora interrumpiendo— lo que debes hacer jovencito, es poner atención y darle un respiro al pobre chico.

—... eso es aburrido— susurraron los dos.

—Por otra parte, trate primero de disculparse joven Wilson— dijo minerva de forma baja, más aún así la escucharon, causando una pequeña risa de parte de los presentes.

 

***~-.-~*~-.-~*~-.-~*~-.-~*~-.-~*~-.-~*~-.-~***

 

—Deberías dejar de evitarlo Peter, creo que al pobre le dará un aneurisma.

—Estoy bastante seguro que ni siquiera sabes qué es eso— respondió con un puchero. —Además... ¡¿qué le digo?!  _"oye Wade ¿sabes? La razón por la cual te he estado evitando es que estuve muy confundido, fue mi primer beso y lo amé. ¡Casémonos y tengamos muchos hijos!"_  como si fuera a-

— ¡ACEPTO!, y estoy MUY— dijo alargando la "u"— contento de que haber sido el primero— dijo abrazándolo por detrás mientras que Harry Osborn contenía sin mucho éxito su risa, dando así a conocer el cómplice de todo eso.

— ¡W-Wade! ¿Q-qué haces aquí? Yo... ¡es todo un malentendido! Yo-

—Buscándote obviamente, y no es necesario que te expliques, entendí perfectamente— contestó interrumpiéndolo.

—S-sí, digo no, tú no entiendes.

—Ahora, tengo que comprar nuestra casa, tener hijos y luego casarnos; no, espera. Es al revés... pero son detalles— siguió hablando como si no hubiera nadie más— Lo que más me alegra es que no tengas el síndrome de Onodera, ya comenzaba a preocuparme.

—Am, Wilson, lo que mi castaño amigo intenta decir es-

— ¿Mí?— dijo el mayor interrumpiendo con un tono de voz que hizo callar todo alrededor.

Entonces se desató el infierno.

— ¡¿Eso hizo?! Jaja Merlín, que loco— exclamó Wade después de un rato a consternación de Peter.

— ¡Lo sé! Y se lo dije, pero ya sabes cómo es Pet, ¿Tsundere dijiste que se llama? — continuó Harry de lo más fresco junto a los otros dos, como si no hubiese estado a punto de morir a manos de su celoso... ¿novio?

—Así es, creo que tengo un par de mangas que podrían interesarte— continuó el Gryffindor mayor tomando de la cintura a Peter medio ido mientras Harry al lado de estos le seguía la corriente.

 

**< ><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>**

 

Editada: # **6.abril.2019** #

**Continuará...**


	7. Amor en el aire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ADVERTENCIA
> 
> Este capítulo puede o no tener SPOILER de Junjou Romantica y Sekaiichi Hatsukoi.
> 
> Sobre aviso no hay engaño.

 

**_Título:_ ** _Sempiterno_

_**Disclaimer:** _ _Ningún personaje de MARVEL o Harry Potter me pertenecen, tampoco sus mundos ni nada de eso. Lo único que me puedo adjudicar es la trama de esta pequeña historia. No me pagan_ _**,** _ _no hago esto con fines de lucro._

_**Advertencias:** _ _M-preg, semi UA, Parejas homosexuales._

_**Pairing:** _ _Wade Wilson x Peter Parker (Principal); Stony - Drarry (secundarias)_

**_Conteo de Palabras:_ ** _700._

_**Capítulo:** _ _7 de 10._

_**Notas:** _ _Esta historia será pura cursilería, habrá mucho amor y brillitos en el aire, al final se pone un poquito serio, pero no es nada por lo cual preocuparse._

**-Este fic participa en el reto #10 "Primero de Septiembre" en el foro Hogwarts a través de los años.**

 

 **< ><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>** 

Capítulo 7 – Amor en el aire

**< ><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>**

 

Más tiempo pasó y Peter dejó a sus compañeros de tercero para adelantar otro año. Aún no estaba seguro si seguir los pasos de su padre o de su progenitor, pero pensaba que no le hacía mal adelantar un poco. Fue así como terminó estando a sólo un año escolar de su pareja.

—Eres un traidor Harry Osborn, no puedo creer que les hayas dicho a mis papás lo de Wade y yo— dijo Peter negando con la cabeza reprobadoramente.

—Lo siento mucho Peter, sabes que no te traicionaría, es sólo que... se me salió— respondió alarmado, y es que sabía que decirles  _tan pronto_  sobre eso era sentenciarlos a cero privacidad y muchas pláticas incómodas.

—Como sea, seguro mis padres te matan por complicidad en cuanto lleguemos a mi casa.

Harry no pudo suprimir el escalofrío que lo recorrió. La pareja Stark era de armas tomar cuando se trataba de su  _bebé_. Con ese último pensamiento suspiró.

Es por eso que a pesar de que ya llevaba un tiempo saliendo con su Wade habían decidido mantenerlo para ellos lo más que pudieran, claro que en Hogwarts eso era más un secreto a voces. Peter no quería que sus padres interfirieran  _demasiado_  en su relación, cada vez estaba más seguro de que quería al rubio y no quería que sus padres lo incomodaran con charlas absurdas.

Wade por otro lado estaba por las nubes. Desde que comenzó a salir con su Ravenclaw el año pasado no había nada que pudiese bajarlo, su parte criatura se regocijaba de gusto ya que pronto podría reclamar a su pareja, aunque para que eso ocurriera tenía que esperar algunos años.

Se encontraba tan feliz que no le importó soportar las miradas asesinas de sus suegros en navidad, pues estos amablemente habían decidido invitar al novio de su hijo. Fue ahí que reafirmó sus intenciones y prometió guardar la castidad de su castaño hasta que fuese apropiado, en su interior se alegró de que no notaran el vacío legal en sus palabras.

El Gryffindor se encontraba tan ensimismado que ignoró por completo cómo la pareja más famosa de Hogwarts se comía a besos en una esquina del castillo.

Para sorpresa de Draco, Harry había arribado completamente emocionado. Le había dicho en la mañana que tenía algo que decirle y que era muy importante. Sin embargo, ni bien vio a su esposo éste se abalanzó contra él y lo besó.

Después descubriría que era a causa de las hormonas y que estaban a la espera de su tercer hijo.

Pero todo eso quedó en el olvido para Wade cuando vio a lo lejos a la persona que era la fuente de sus delirios y la que alborotaba todas sus hormonas, tomando la sabia decisión de acorralarlo como hasta hace unos momentos había hecho el salvador del mundo mágico.

 

***~-.-~*~-.-~*~-.-~*~-.-~*~-.-~*~-.-~*~-.-~***

 

— ¡Se prendió esta mier-!

— ¡Harry, el lenguaje! — reclamó Peter interrumpiéndolo.

— ¡Pero Pet! — exclamó alargando de más la letra  _e_ — la esposa del hermano de Mizaki ya sabe ¡Los descubrió! ¡Sabe que ellos dos están saliendo! — exclamó alterado —y eso no fue todo ¡Hay lemmon kyosaki! – Ijuuin x Misaki para que me entiendas – ¡Nakamura quiere ver arder el mundo!

— ¡Lo sé! Estuve en shock cuando lo leí— dijo una tercera vos.

Ahí fue cuando un salvaje Wade hizo su aparición por detrás del pobre Peter, quien sólo se dejó abrazar ya acostumbrado a la necesidad casi médica de su novio para con él. El joven Stark ya pensaba seriamente en, o poner una campana para Wade cuando este se acercaba o inventar un hechizo que lo hiciera.

— ¡Y no te olvides de cuando aparece el amigo de Onodera! Esto simplemente me está sobrepasando, ya no puedo esperar a que salga el próximo tomo.

Peter veía a los demás estudiantes aumentar su paso cuando pasaban junto a ellos en un intento de escapar, como envidiaba a esos tipos por poder hacer lo que en estos momentos él no podía. No que le disgustara estar con su pareja y su amigo, pero había veces en las que sólo quería  _escapar_. 

Aún así lo único que hizo fue mirar la ventana con añoranza.  _"Soñar no cuesta nada"_ , pensó con una sonrisa irónica.

 

**< ><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>**

 

Editada: # **6.abril.2019** #

**Tengo sueño :'v**


	8. Marinero que se fue a la ¿mari-mari-mar?

_**Título:** _ _Sempiterno_

_**Disclaimer:** _ _Ningún personaje de MARVEL o Harry Potter me pertenecen, tampoco sus mundos ni nada de eso. Lo único que me puedo adjudicar es la trama de esta pequeña historia. No me pagan_ _**,** _ _no hago esto con fines de lucro._

**_Advertencias:_ ** _M-preg, semi UA, Parejas homosexuales._

**_Pairing:_ ** _Wade Wilson x Peter Parker (Principal); Stony - Drarry (secundarias)_

**_Conteo de Palabras:_ ** _800._

_**Capítulo:** _ _8 de 10._

**_Notas:_ ** _Esta historia será pura cursilería, habrá mucho amor y brillitos en el aire, al final se pone un poquito serio, pero no es nada por lo cual preocuparse._

**-Este fic participa en el reto #10 "Primero de Septiembre" en el foro Hogwarts a través de los años.**

 

 **< ><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>** 

**Capítulo 8 – Marinero que se fue a la ¿Mari-mari-mar?**

**< ><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>**

 

—Finalmente, adiós escuela, ¡hola plan de verano para amarrar a Petey! — exclamó Wade emocionado.

—Wade, yo que tú me concentraría más en otras cosas. A Peter no le gustará que su novio flojee demasiado—, comentó Harry.

—Oh vamos, ¡Son vacaciones! —exclamó el mayor.

—No por eso vamos a descuidar las calificaciones Wade— se oyó una voz desde detrás de ellos haciendo que voltearan —te he dicho ya muchas veces que debes aplicarte más ahora que estamos en nuestros últimos años.

—Pero Peteey, terminando el próximo año no podré verte como ahora, sólo en vacaciones—respondió enfurruñado.

—Pero sólo será un año, y puedes venir a verme en los fines de semana que vayamos a Hogsmeade— contestó acariciando la mejilla del contrario.

Ambos tórtolos se habían enfrascado en su propia atmósfera de amor, olvidando completamente a su amigo... a cualquier otra persona en general. No fue hasta que un gran carraspeo los distrajo que se separaron.

— ¿Ya terminaron? Les recuerdo que aún hay muchas cosas que hacer.

Aun así, Wade abrazó a Peter por la cintura posesivamente, con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia y superioridad en la cara al ver sonrojado a su pareja.

—Lo siento, tienes razón—. Respondió el castaño separándose ligeramente del rubio.

—Spidey tiene razón, mejor pensemos en cómo convencer a sus padres de pasar las vacaciones conmigo.

Wade había comenzado a decirle así algunas veces desde hace tres años, Peter había adelantado ya hasta cuarto año tras mucho papeleo. Fue en una clase al aire libre, el Ravenclaw se había topado con una pequeña, pero aún peligrosa, horda de acromántulas; para cuando los demás se dieron cuenta, Peter se hallaba en una situación surrealista rodeado de todas ellas platicando como si no fuera la gran cosa, charlando como si de viejos amigos se tratasen.

 Tiempo después confesó que había usado una poción experimental que había creado para aturdirlas, y con un muy poderoso  _confudus_  que lo dejó bastante agotado, logró permanecer en relativa calma con ellas hasta que hubo llegado la ayuda.

—Wade, sabes que mi papá es algo... celoso. No me dejará ir sólo— murmuró acongojado, sacando al aludido de sus pensamientos.

Si bien eso no le importaba al mayor no pudo evitar suspirar al ver a su novio. Su pequeño Peter siempre se preocupaba por todos y trataba de hacerlos felices, a veces ignorando por completo su propia existencia, y sólo por eso se esforzaba para hacerlo feliz.

—Descuida primor, ya tenía eso previsto, no te preocupes por ellos que yo me encargo de arreglarlo todo. Tú sólo ocúpate de llevar todo y terminar con tus tareas, no quiero que me dejes de lado estas vacaciones por la  _escuela_ —, culminó sacando su lengua al decir la última palabra, como si la misma le provocara enfermarse.

—Sí Pete, aprovecha que tienes a tu Sugar Wilson para ti solo. Exprímelo hasta que no quede nada y ya—. Respondió a modo de broma el Gryffindor menor guiñándoles un ojo.

—Lo mejor será que  ** _todos_** vayamos a nuestros dormitorios a guardar nuestras respectivas pertenencias para que mañana no andemos a las carreras— comentó serio el menor, luego giró su rostro ocultando su reacción, no podía dejar que vieran que se reía o seguirían diciendo tonterías.

Algo de lo que dijo debió haber hecho reaccionar a Wade, ya que inmediatamente murmuró un "Tienes razón, nos vemos en la cena cariño" dándole un beso corto pero arrebatador a Peter y un "Hasta la cena Harry" como una apresurada despedida.

—No. Digas. Nada— murmuró abochornado, apresurando el paso hacia su sala común dejando ligeramente atrás a su mejor amigo, el cual solo lo siguió con una mal disimulada sonrisa.

 

***~-.-~*~-.-~*~-.-~*~-.-~*~-.-~*~-.-~*~-.-~***

 

—No.

—Pero si aún no he dicho nada— dijo con un leve puchero.

—No, pero sé lo que vas a decir, tu  _novio_  se encargó de hacérmelo saber hace unos días, y la respuesta en no— contestó tajante.

Tony había recibido a su único hijo solo, ya que Steve iba retrasado por el tráfico.

—Pero.

—Escucha— dijo alzando un dedo —hay sólo una forma de que puedas ir al dichoso viaje, y eso sería sólo si-

—Peteer, cariño llegaste, me alegra haber llegado a tiempo, tenía miedo de llegar y ya no poder despedirte. Preparé unas cosas para tu viaje e hice una lista de cosas que  _podrías_  comprarme ya que vas por allá. Usa protección solar si sales mucho durante el día, te alcanzaremos en dos semanas— Dijo Steve repentinamente, interrumpiendo el diálogo que habían mantenido padre e hijo anteriormente sacando una sonrisa a Peter y un ceño fruncido de parte de Tony

—Ejem. Cariño— murmuró apretando los dientes.

La pareja comenzó a discutir algo sobre arruinar técnicas de persuasión. Aunque Peter no les hacía caso, estaba muy entretenido informando a su novio que había funcionado su plan.

 

**< ><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>**

 

**A este punto ya estarán acostumbrados a mis saltos de tiempo xD**

**Tengo más sueño ( >~<)**

**Diveny fuera.**

**Bye~Bye**

Editada: # **6.abril.2019** #


	9. Orate

**_Título:_ ** _Sempiterno_

_**Disclaimer:** _ _Ningún personaje de MARVEL o Harry Potter me pertenecen, tampoco sus mundos ni nada de eso. Lo único que me puedo adjudicar es la trama de esta pequeña historia. No me pagan_ **_,_ ** _no hago esto con fines de lucro._

_**Advertencias:** _ _M-preg, semi UA, Parejas homosexuales._

**_Pairing:_ ** _Wade Wilson x Peter Parker (Principal); Stony - Drarry (secundarias)_

_**Conteo de Palabras:** _ _900._

**_Capítulo:_ ** _9 de 10._

_**Notas:** _ _Esta historia será pura cursilería, habrá mucho amor y brillitos en el aire, al final se pone un poquito serio, pero no es nada por lo cual preocuparse._

**-Este fic participa en el reto #10 "Primero de Septiembre" en el foro Hogwarts a través de los años.**

 

**< ><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>**

**Capítulo 9** **– Orate**

**< ><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>**

 

 

Peter y Wade se encontraban recostados admirando la vista que la noche y el mar les regalaban, ambos se encontraban recostados en una cabina especial en algún lado del lujoso bote de los Wilson; el menor se encontraba recostado a un lado de su novio, sus manos se encontraban entrelazadas, y aunque sonase imposible, ambos disfrutaban del silencio que más que ser incómodo hacía resonar los sentimientos que se tenían. Podía apreciarse perfectamente tanto el mar como el cielo, creando así un ambiente totalmente mágico, incluso podían sentir la brisa nocturna del océano.

Les quedaba sólo una semana antes de que tuvieran que regresar a lo que serían sus últimos años en Hogwarts, después de este el mayor tenía que decidir si iba a dedicarse de lleno a la política o si se dedicaría a otra cosa. Peter, por otro lado, aún tendría 1 año más que su pareja para decidir. Aun así no es de los que deje todo hasta el último, por lo que ya tenía más o menos decidido lo que debía hacer.

Afortunadamente estas vacaciones habían salido mejor de lo que ambos esperaron, Los padres de Peter aceptaban mucho más la relación que ellos dos tenían; no podían negarle nada a su bebé, sobre todo porque durante todo este tiempo pudieron observar lo absolutamente feliz y completo que se veía cuando estaba con Wilson Jr.

El señor y la señora Wilson eran otra historia. Habían amado a Peter desde un principio, y más que probarlo (cosa que sí hicieron, pero más discretamente) se sorprendieron de la enorme paciencia que el castaño profesaba. Y eso que ellos habían vivido con su hijo por 17 años.

En algún punto de la noche el menor miró el perfil de su novio, llevaban ya 2 años y medio de relación y aun así sentía aumentar su amor por él, sobre todo con este tipo de detalles.

—Te amo— soltó sin darse cuenta. Se perdió tanto en sus pensamientos que no notó cuando la mirada del rubio se posó sobre él. No hasta que fue tomado delicadamente por el rostro, y con una enorme y amorosa sonrisa le respondió.

—Yo también te amo dulce, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en toda mi jodida vida.

Ambos se sonrieron y sin poder evitarlo se besaron, un beso tierno y prolongado, incluso cuando se separaron se sentían juntos. Nada podía romper su burbuja.

Fue con mucho pesar que se separaron y abandonaron su pequeño refugio, mañana el menor y sus padres continuarían con sus vacaciones en New York, se irían después del desayuno, por lo que no podían desvelarse mucho.

Y así pasó el tiempo, regresaron a la escuela, se estresaron por trabajos y exámenes, tanto el menor como el mayor tuvieron que ahuyentar a cuanto zorro y zorra se acercaba a su pareja. Ni muertos cederían al otro. Y para cuando se dieron cuenta era la graduación de Wade, quien para sorpresa de todos salió con el puntaje más alto a nivel EXTASIS. Menos para Peter y Harry, quienes sabían del potencial oculto del mayor.

Wade finalmente decidió ignorar la política y decidió aplicar para ser parte de "apparatibus x", una organización de orden internacional, o  _policías internacionales_ , como comúnmente le decía.

 

***~-.-~*~-.-~*~-.-~*~-.-~*~-.-~*~-.-~*~-.-~***

 

  
—Recuerda mandarme al menos dos cartas al día, diviértete mucho, no vayas solo a cualquier lado, siéntate con Harry durante las comidas, no hables con extraños y mándame una lechuza cuando sean las visitas a Hogsmeade—. Dijo Wade mientras arreglaba el uniforme de su novio en la estación 9 ¾, lo cual causaba mucha gracia a los papás de Peter y al mismo. —Si sientes que alguien se propasa, aunque sea un poco, me dices y yo lo arreglo, he leído mucho durante este tiempo sobre cómo desaparecer personas y salir impune en el intento.

—Wade, basta—. Exclamó el menor soltando un poco el cuello de su ropa que su novio abrochó anteriormente —Todo irá bien, te mandaré al menos una carta cada semana. Sabes que te amo, así que no debes preocuparte por otros—. Dijo tranquilizando al mayor, acarició la mejilla ajena y se levantó ligeramente para poder besarlo.

—Yo también te amo, te voy a extrañar mucho durante todo este tiempo, es más, ya te extraño y sigues aquí.

—Bueno, el que debería estar preocupado soy yo, quién no me asegura que no caerás ante las garras de alguna sabandija mientras estés en esa academia, y no metas a tu criatura en esto—. Replicó el menor poniéndose serio, después de unos minutos de discusión suspiró divertido mientras lo abrazaba. —Yo también te voy a extrañar—. Murmuró.

Los mayores solo veían la escena con gracia, antes de que esos dos decidieran escapar súbitamente intervinieron y los distrajeron hasta que fue hora de partir, Peter iría a su último año a Hogwarts mientras que Wade partiría días después a su propia escuela. Había sido aceptado y comenzaría pronto.

—Salgamos señor Wilson—, dijo Tony encaminándose hasta la salida. A pesar de que aún existía cierta enemistad entre esos dos actualmente era solo por costumbre, era muy divertido para ambos sacar de sus casillas al otro. Peter y Steve lo ignoraban a favor de su propia diversión a sabiendas de que no era serio.

—Voy a pedirle matrimonio cuando salga de la escuela—. Soltó de golpe mientras iban en el auto de sus suegros.

 

**< ><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>**

 

**Estos, al ser los últimos, están bien a mi parecer. Por lo que no hice cambios.**

Editada: # **6.abril.2019** #

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Orate: Persona que tiene trastornadas o perturbadas las facultades mentales.


	10. Resonancia de amor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finalmente llegamos a la conclusión de esta historia, fue un estrés elegir el nombre de cada capítulo.
> 
> ¿Alguno podrá adivinar por qué?
> 
> Debido a algunas cuestiones les doy la oportunidad de preguntar por lo que sea con lo que se quedaron dudando. Responderé a todo y si son las suficientes preguntas incluso puede que haga un capítulo exclusivo de ellas.

 

_**Título:** _ _Sempiterno_

_**Disclaimer:** _ _Ningún personaje de MARVEL o Harry Potter me pertenecen, tampoco sus mundos ni nada de eso. Lo único que me puedo adjudicar es la trama de esta pequeña historia. No me pagan_ **_,_ ** _no hago esto con fines de lucro._

_**Advertencias:** _ _M-preg, semi UA, Parejas homosexuales._

_**Pairing:** _ _Wade Wilson x Peter Parker (Principal); Stony - Drarry (secundarias)_

_**Conteo de Palabras:** _ _1000._

_**Capítulo:** _ _10 de 10._

**_Notas:_ ** _Esta historia será pura cursilería, habrá mucho amor y diversión en el aire, al final se pone un poquito serio, pero no es nada por lo cual preocuparse._

**-Este fic participa en el reto #10 "Primero de Septiembre" en el foro Hogwarts a través de los años.**

 

**< ><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>**

**Capítulo 10 – Resonancia de amor**

**< ><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>**

 

—Señor Wilson, que agradable sorpresa ¿está buscando a su esposo?

—Buenas tardes señor Díaz, también es un gusto volver a verlo—. Respondió educadamente, —así es, ¿sabe si Wade está en su despacho?

—La última vez que supe ahí estaba, ¿gusta que lo escolte?

—No será necesario, ya terminé—. Respondió una voz acercándose a los dos, —no tenías por qué venir amor, ya iba para allá.

—Quería venir por ti, terminé temprano y quise comprar un helado, es sólo coincidencia que mi favorito se venda cerca de aquí. Y no me puedes mantener encerrado todo el tiempo— replicó el menor besando rápidamente a su esposo, —gracias por cuidar de Wade, nos vemos después señor Diaz, que tenga linda tarde.

—Igualmente. Y enhorabuena, por cierto.

—Entonces ¿ya compraste tu helado o vamos ahora?

—Bueno, siempre puedo comer dos—, respondió con una sonrisa esperanzada, Wade no pudo negarle nada a esa mirada.

Como era de esperarse pasaron los años, Peter se graduó con honores al mismo tiempo que sacaba su universidad en línea. Después de eso decidió seguir los pasos de su papá y dedicarse a la investigación, completamente decidido a hacer progresar tecnológicamente a la comunidad mágica y sacarla del rezago en el que se encontraba. Gracias a él y a su padre se fundarían más escuelas para especializaciones, la tecnología muggle tendría sus respectivos homólogos mágicos, pero todo sería más limpio, en relativamente poco tiempo lograrían alcanzar a los seres sin magia que dominaban en cuanto a población la tierra. Sus nombres también quedarían en la historia. Aunque eso sería muchos años después.

Fue en el mes de octubre después de su último año que se comprometería con el amor de su vida, aunque una de las pruebas más duras para su amor tendría lugar apenas un mes después.

Mientras Wade realizaba trabajo de campo sufrió un terrible accidente mágico con unos fugitivos, momentos antes de ser capturados lograron activar una trampa que dañaría no sólo la apariencia física de Wade, sino también daría paso a muchas dudas, temores e incertidumbre. No por lo que los demás dirían de él, sino por miedo a que por su horrible apariencia y presión social su lindo castaño lo abandonara.

El nivel de magia de la época no era tanta como para arreglar lo que sea que esas personas hubiesen creado, esto sólo fue un incentivo para que Peter se aferrara más y forzara el progreso.

Contrario a lo que el rubio pensó, el amor que Peter le profesaba no cambió, ni siquiera tambaleó, se mantuvo firme y lo apoyó siempre, demostrándole no le importaba cómo lucía por fuera. Seguía siendo él.

Y ese amor fue finalmente recompensado 6 años después.

Después de mucha insistencia Wade finalmente había aceptado que se casaran (a pesar de que ya estaban comprometidos), fue pura suerte que hallaran la forma de devolver su vieja apariencia, o al menos en su mayoría, justo antes de la boda. Tony había tenido mucho que ver en eso, ya que a pesar de la rivalidad que tenía con la pareja de su hijo mayor lo apreciaba. Así es que Peter y Wade se casaron a la edad de 21 y 24 años respectivamente. Siendo este uno de los días más felices de sus vidas.

Siendo superado sólo por la noticia de la inminente llegada de su primogénito.

Y aquí estaban, en una heladería 3 años después de eso y a la espera de su segundo hijo, el cual llevaba ya 7 meses de gestación. El primero se encontraba con sus abuelos pues la pareja había decidió darles un poco de tiempo para ellos, cosa que les agradecían totalmente.

— Jimmy está con tus papás ¿no? ¿A qué hora debemos ir por él? —Preguntó el mayor comiendo su propio helado mientras apreciaba la hermosa vista que era su esposo relajado y embarazado.

—Así es, dijeron que querían llevarlo de paseo y que no se los quitáramos hasta mañana—, respondió divertido. Sintió como su cabeza era acariciada con dulzura y se acurrucó contra el otro inconscientemente.

—En ese caso, ¿qué dices si tomamos un paseo? No sería muy lejos para no dañar al bebé, y tendríamos que tomar el carro.

Recibió una enorme y brillante sonrisa ante aquella propuesta, dejando notar de esa forma la emoción por, finalmente, salir a otro lugar.

—¿Qué esperamos entonces?

 

***~-.-~*~-.-~*~-.-~*~-.-~*~-.-~*~-.-~*~-.-~***

 

La pareja se encontraba en una de las reservas naturales mágicas de su mundo, la vista y las sensaciones eran simplemente hermosas. Este lugar era para que las personas pasaran un rato en sintonía con la naturaleza y que buscaban un poco de paz.

En uno de esos lugares se encontraban los dos recostados en un gran árbol, al igual que como hace mucho tiempo estuvieron en el mar. Disfrutando de la compañía y de los mimos. Sobre todo Peter, quien con una manta disfrutaba de las suaves caricias que su pareja le daba. Su charla era suave y calmada, en completa sintonía con su entorno, ambos rememoraban cosas y se reían de vez en cuando por otras. Una de ellas era cuando Wade anunció sus intenciones para con Peter.

_—Voy a pedirle matrimonio cuando salga de la escuela._

_Aquella declaración ocasionó dos reacciones diferentes. De no ser porque llevaban al chofer con ellos habrían tenido un feo accidente._

_—Wade, sabemos que ambos se aman mucho, incluso que es inevitable su unión debido a qué eres, pero ¿no crees que es algo precipitado? Ambos aún son muy jóvenes, y ni siquiera han terminado de estudiar—. Fue la respuesta de Steve, quien tuvo que atajar a su pareja y evitar que hiciera algo irremediable._

_Ignoraron por completo las quejas apenas audibles de Tony._

_—Lo sé, pero sería por mero formalismo, esperaré un par de años más para casarnos. Después de todo, no podría frenar a Pete de ninguna forma. Quiero que crezca como él quiera porque lo amo._

_—_ Y sigo haciéndolo _—_ , murmuró después de aquella memoria.

 _"Nuestro amor jamás tendrá fin."_  Sellaron con un beso.  
  


**~FIN~**

 

**< ><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>**

 

**Escuchaba un poco de opera mientras escribía esto, siento que pudo haberse desarrollado mucho mejor y sé que le faltaron algunas cosas. Y a pesar de que ya nada me impedía hacer lo que quisiera mi conciencia no me permitía faltar a las reglas que me impulsaron a crear esto en primer lugar.**

**Espero que les haya gustado. Muchas gracias de todo corazón por apoyar este pequeño proyecto. Casi estoy llorando al escribir esto.**

**Nos leemos** **en otra** **historia.**

**Diveny fuera**

**Bye~bye**

Editada: # **6.abril.2019** #


End file.
